


Potential AU

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Potential AU

Found this on [Tumblr](https://awildrandomdork.tumblr.com/post/630183183450832897/ron-ron-ron)

Though he was only joking about this, this could be a potential AU where April's mother is secretly Big Mama


End file.
